


It's for Science

by MissCoppelia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, No Pregnancy, Original Chiss Character - Freeform, Oviposition, Rey is not attracted to humans at all, This Fic Is Safe to Read for Those Who Are Triggered By Pregancy, alien dick, body fluids, kylo is a virgin, pansexual Rey, weird genitalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/pseuds/MissCoppelia
Summary: In 1972, NASA began to send probes beyond the solar system. Included on them were plaques with information about the human race.In 34 ABY, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren found one such probe and headed to Earth.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, rey - Relationship
Comments: 36
Kudos: 62
Collections: Reylo After Dark's Nightmare Before Christmas Exchange 2020





	It's for Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [persimonne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persimonne/gifts).



> Thank you for this challenge, Persi! I hoped I ticked a sufficient number of your alien dick boxes

KYLO’S LOG

24-3-34 ABY

A rudimentary probe with no known codes was found today. Thankfully I arrived before Hux to inspect it.

The civilization that created it must not be very advanced. However, there was a plaque on the side of it containing information about the species.

They seem remarkably similar to us. The only real difference is that their genitalia seems woefully lacking. The male (I assume) of the species has a smooth phallus. The female has no visible genitalia. That detail I am most curious about.

I have begun a search for this star system. I would very much like to study one of these creatures intimately.

* * *

REY’S DIARY

8-5-2015

So uh… today’s been a day.

An alien ship appeared in the sky and made contact with NASA and Commander Holdo played the message their leader sent and oh. my. god.

It was a really hostile message, they threatened to destroy the whole planet if we defied them, but the alien leader wants a human female for a mate, and Diary… I volunteered!

I mean, I’ve always wanted to fuck an alien, so uhhhh, why not, right? It’s not like anyone’s going to miss me much here, and I’ll get to be the first person to travel beyond the moon! Plus they’re negotiating for visits every few years to give NASA all the data I’ll be collecting. So I’ll come back sometimes!

No idea what the alien looks like. The footage only shows his head and shoulders, which are covered up. I’m really hoping for tentacles.

I should go now. They only gave me an hour to pack essentials. I don’t own a lot, but I also didn’t want the movers to handle my monster dildos. Or you.  
  
Anyway, time for a fuckton of briefings!

TTFN, Diary!

* * *

KYLO’S LOG  
15-11-34 ABY

The humans have been surprisingly cooperative. I am told a woman volunteered almost immediately after hearing our demands. Her name is Rey Johnson.

I am most anxious to meet her.  
  
I wonder if she looks like the woman on the plaque.  
  


* * *

KYLO’S LOG

16-11-34 ABY  
  
She is here.  
  
I could not bring myself to greet her in the hangar, but instead watched like a coward from the flight control room.

She is a delicate beauty. Immediately upon arriving, she began to tinker with a device. Some scientific tool, I’m sure. Her superiors were adamant that she be able to freely research everything here since their species has never had contact with life beyond their system.

I must have been quite enraptured because as she walked through the hangar to her quarters, suddenly she looked up and saw me. Then she smiled and waved. I have never seen such a sweet smile before.

* * *

REY’S DIARY

8-6-2015

I’m in space! 

There is so much cool stuff here!!! Robots, force fields, crazy weird ships...

They’ve put me up in some nice quarters. Very space-y and sleek. I’ve had a shower and a tasty alien meal (the robot told me what everything was, but none of it was familiar), and now I’ve been told it’s best to rest in order to acclimate. The Supreme Leader will meet me after that. He seems kinda weird. I’m not sure why he didn’t greet me considering he wanted a mate so badly, but I waved to him when I saw him.

Speaking of, do you know what’s really weird? So far everyone is humanoid, and about my height. A little disappointing, but I haven’t seen anyone who _isn’t_ wearing a helmet yet, so I have no idea what they really look like. I could be pleasantly surprised.

Anyway, I’m really tired after all those lectures. Some sleep will do me good.

* * *

It had been four hours since the woman arrived on his ship, and Kylo had grown impatient. The protocol droid informed him that she had bathed and eaten, and now she slept, so he went to her quarters to wait for her to wake.

At first he was content to sit by the bed, watching this beautiful creature from afar once more. But then her robe fell open as she shifted in her sleep, revealing a valley of freckled skin that made him grow hot.

He came closer to the bed, praying she was still asleep. His cock grew at the outline of her breast, peaking through the black fabric, and he wished he could strip it away and touch her. But his mother had raised him better than that. Even if his eyes wandered, his hands would wait until she was awake.

“Do you like what you see, Supreme Leader?”

Kylo jerked up to see her eyes open and her cheeks flushed, and he felt his own blush deepen.

“Rey Johnson, we finally meet,” he said, his voice unsteady with nerves. 

That seemed to have some effect on her because she licked her lips and shifted, revealing more delicious-looking skin.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m _very_ excited to be here,” she said with a grin, sliding her legs open.

Kylo’s mouth dropped as he saw the patch of hair nestled between her thighs. It seemed odd, this part of her did not match the illustration on the plaque. It had shown no hair, nor the slit in her skin beneath the hair, but her voice called his attention back up to her face.

“Would you like to see more?”

Gulping, he realized he didn’t trust his own voice, so he nodded. Her hand came to her robe and untied it. Her legs opened more and he could see the slit fully as it bloomed into waves of pink, wet flesh. His next breath felt sharp in his lungs as he swallowed it down.  
  
“May I see what you look like, Kylo Ren?”

His hands came up to the locks on his mask instantly. Rey was far more wonderful, more beautiful, more eager for him than he ever could have imagined. He was ready to give her _everything._

He shook his hair, hoping it didn’t look too messy, only to look up and see horror and confusion in Rey’s eyes.

“You’re-You’re _human?!?_ ”

She covered herself up again as she jumped back. Kylo’s blood ran cold for a moment, struck with fear.  
  
“What?” 

“You’re-you’re the same as me!” Rey cried, gesturing to her face, her body.

Kylo moved toward her, desperate to reassure her. “No, our species aren’t-”

She screamed and jerked away. “This is some kind of sick joke. Did they drug me? Is this some experiment NASA’s doing? Are you an actor?”

“I’m not,” Kylo said, offering his hand to her. “I swear, I’m not.” 

Rey slapped it away. 

“GET OUT!” she screamed.

Kylo could feel his rage bubbling up inside of him. If only she would _listen_ to him, then she’d _know_. No. He needed to leave. And quickly. 

So he did, helmet back in its place in seconds.

* * *

REY’S DIARY

8-6-2015  
  
WHAT THE FUCK?  
WHAT THE FUCK WHAT THE FUCK WHAT.THE.FUCK!!!!!

The aliens are HUMANS! 

It has to be a simulation. It just has to be. I just don’t understand why anyone would do this to me. I thought I got along well enough with everyone at work. This is just too cruel.

* * *

KYLO’S LOG  
16-11-34 ABY  
  


I’m not sure what to do, but I’m sure Hux will be more than happy to add to my headache once he finds out about the hallways.  
  
Perhaps she is simply tired. I shall give her more time to adjust.

* * *

REY’S DIARY

8-7-2015

I talked to Commander Holdo and Poe. It’s not a joke or a simulation. They can’t bring me home without risking total annihilation. It’s all real.  
  
Apparently all hell broke loose on Earth when the news came out about me going to space, and China’s threatening war. Holdo is hoping that my scientific findings will help calm things down. So I need to get my lab set up.

There were more humans/aliens in the communications center where I was. Poe thinks it could be evidence of alternate dimensions, so now I have to do experiments on that too.

I guess I’ll just focus on the research. I am still the first known person from Earth to EVER travel beyond the moon. So that’s pretty fucking cool.

* * *

KYLO’S LOG

17-11-34 ABY

The droid assigned to Rey has told me that Rey is looking for “wall sockets” for her research equipment to plug into. 

I shall send my best scientist to help her. Perhaps she will realize I mean her no harm then.

* * *

REY’S DIARY

8-8-2015

THERE ARE ACTUAL ALIENS HERE!

A second chance! OMG! Kurik (sp?) tells me she is from a planet called Csilla (sp?) and that her people are all blue-skinned with red eyes. She’s _so_ pretty.

Anyway, the power source they use is incompatible with my equipment, so we have to convert it. 

She called in an engineer named Finn to help. He’s another human/alien. I swear, I could see any of them walking down the street back home and never realize they’re aliens. Kurik says their species has no specific homeworld.

* * *

KYLO’S LOG

22-11-34 ABY

Lieutenant Kurik reported back that progress is being made on Rey’s lab and that she seems cheerful. Perhaps I shall check on her shortly.

* * *

Rey leaned in to Kurik as they poured over the lab schematics. Her cheeks flushed as she noticed a smile flitting over her blue lips. It was hard not to get too eager. She didn’t know their dating customs or what Kylo would do if he caught word of it. 

“We should put the centrifuges here,” Kurik said, tapping the device -a holopad, she’d called it- displaying a 3D model of the room. The new technology was still so amazing to her, and Rey reached out to poke a finger through the image.

Kurik giggled and pulled her hand down. “Silly.” 

Rey laughed too and laced their fingers together. Perhaps she didn’t have to be too slow…

Her reverie was broken moments later when Kurik pulled away with a gasp and stood. “Supreme Leader! I-”

Her heart raced as she saw Kylo at the entrance, staring, emotions hidden by his mask. But instead of a burst of anger, he merely turned around and exited without a word.

That was... odd. There must’ve been a reason why he came to the lab. The Supreme Leader wouldn’t get lost on his own ship. So Rey chased after him.

“Kylo!” she called when she caught up. He stopped, nodding in greeting.

“Were you looking for me?” 

For a moment he was silent. “Yes.”

 _What an odd man,_ she thought. “Why?”

“To ask you to dine with me tonight.”

She tilted her head, trying to decipher his mood. “Why didn’t you ask me then?”

“You seem busy,” he said.

Rey sighed. True, she was busy with the lab and she hadn’t been thinking too fondly of him, but she _did_ realize that it would be better to be on friendly terms with him.

“I’m not too busy for food. I love food,” she smiled. 

Kylo nodded. “Then I’ll have an escort bring you to my quarters later.”

Hope bloomed in her chest. “See you later.”

She felt pleased with herself as she headed back. Perhaps things wouldn’t be so awkward and distant between them now. 

Kurik’s tearful face greeted her when she returned to the lab. Finn was holding her, trying to soothe her.

Rey rushed over. “What’s wrong?” 

Kurik looked up, barely able to contain her sobs. “Kylo Ren- he-”

Finn frowned. “Relations between the crew are forbidden. And Kylo Ren saw you two holding hands.”

Rey’s eyes widened. “What? That makes no sense. A ship this size-”

“Rules are taken very seriously here. Kylo Ren will not take kindly to someone getting friendly with his mate,” Finn said.

Rey’s heart sank and she wanted to protest further, but Finn only shook his head. “You’re new here. You don’t understand what the First Order is really like yet.”

Kurik dried her tears as Rey tried to process everything. She supposed she should have known, considering how threatening Kylo’s first message to Earth had been, but she’d forgotten in all the excitement. 

It wasn’t until a blue hand touched hers that her focus returned.  
  
“It’s best if we don’t see each other again,” Kurik said softly. 

Now it was Rey’s turn to cry. “What about the lab?”

Kurik shook her head. 

Finn wrapped Rey in a hug. “We must act like this never happened.”

“But-” 

Kurik smiled and pressed a kiss to Rey’s cheek. “Goodbye, Rey.”

* * *

REY’S DIARY

8-14-2015

I can’t believe someone would be that cruel.

* * *

KYLO’S LOG

23-11-34 ABY

I have done something wrong again. Rey’s escort reported that she would not be joining me for dinner. The troopers did not know the meanings of the words she uttered, but apparently she was very angry when she said them.

I shall have to try a different approach.

* * *

REY’S DIARY

8-15-2015

Kylo sent someone new to help me. He isn’t as good as Finn. He does look awfully familiar, but I can’t place it. Maybe someone I saw on Earth once? 

Oddly, he left in the middle of everything and didn’t come back for hours. Told me it was some important work that only he could do. This lab will never get done, I swear.

* * *

  
  
KYLO’S LOG

26-11-34 ABY

My disguise has worked. I can hardly believe it. If only my duties as Supreme Leader didn’t interfere. It is my only chance to grow close to Rey. She refuses all my invitations to dine together. 

* * *

REY’S DIARY

8-20-2015

Matt is gone A LOT and I literally cannot get anything done while he’s away. So I decided to do some sociological studies and wandered around. No one wanted to participate though.

I got totally lost, and if it wasn’t for the robots, I don’t think I would have ever made it back. They’ve given me a holopad with a map, thank goodness.

* * *

REY’S DIARY

8-22-2015

God, Matt’s so fucking useless. 

* * *

REY’S DIARY

8-25-2015

I’m pretty sure the idiot has said something to the crew. No one is willing to talk with me. Everyone panics if I come close at all. I swear to god, he’s the fucking worst. 

At least Matt talks to me, but he ADORES Kylo Ren and will NOT shut up about him. Supposedly Kylo Ren has an eight pack. Who the fuck cares?

* * *

KYLO’S LOG

4-12-34 ABY

The more time I spend with her (and it is never enough), the more I fall for Rey. I turn into a babbling fool around her. I have willed myself a dozen times now to reveal myself, but I lack the courage. May the darkness give me strength.

* * *

REY’S DIARY

8-26-2015

Soooooo Matt is Kylo Ren. His wig slipped a bit, and well…

This is some Clark Kent fucking nonsense. 

You know what? I don’t care anymore. Let him slave over this lab instead of me. 

* * *

Once again, Rey managed to get herself lost in another section of the ship. No matter how far she walked, there were endless, undiscovered corridors.  
  
This time she found a sort of gym where some men and women were lifting weights and sparring with weapons that vibrated when they clashed. 

Rey marked it on her holopad map for later as the others stared at her passing by. She could use a good workout, plus she had plenty of time at the moment. Perhaps the human/aliens had invented treadmills.

The next room was a sort of semi-private locker room. On one side was a sink and a door to what Rey assumed was a toilet, and on the other she heard the familiar spray of a shower.

She moved to the non-shower side just when Kylo Ren stepped out the door and headed toward the sink. Rey froze for what seemed like an eternity. When he didn’t notice her, she managed to find a privacy curtain to hide in.

When she peeked out, Kylo was stripping off his shirt. (He really did have an eight pack.) But then something else caught her eye. Instead of the usual hair leading down to his crotch, there was something purple on his belly, almost crawling up his flesh. It was difficult to see from far away, so she didn’t turn away when he began to take off his pants. 

The purple continued down his hips and thighs, seemingly a part of his skin, just a different color. It was dotted with green bumps and ridges at random. Rey followed a trail downward and realized that she was staring at Kylo Ren’s penis.  
  
Thankfully she was quick enough to cover up the noise she made.

It was unlike anything she’d ever imagined. Thick and blunt-ended with little tendrils that shot out of it like new leaves. She realized, the longer she watched, that the tendrils moved ever-so-slightly on their own.  
  
Kylo turned and walked toward her, and panic began to set in. She imagined he’d be furious that she was spying on him. But from this angle she could see that there was not one, but two thick cocks hanging between his legs, the second one growing out the side of the first.

Now she was completely wet, her body reacting on its own to the wonder of Kylo’s cocks. Her body grew hotter as he moved toward the shower and panic turned into full-blown arousal. 

She wanted that -and him- but part of her was afraid. They hadn’t exactly hit it off. Still, if she thought back to their first meeting, he had seemed _very_ interested in her. Maybe if she made a move...

Without any more hesitation, Rey took off her clothes. Then she took a deep breath and walked toward where Kylo was soaping himself up.

“Kylo…”

He froze, eyes growing wide as he registered her presence. Rey continued toward him as he turned, relishing the shock on his face at her nakedness.

“You were right,” she said as she grew closer. “We are different from each other.”

Two steps more and she was right on top of him, pressing her chest against his. “So very different.”

“Rey, what are you doing?” he said, his Adam’s apple bobbing with nervousness.

Her hands came to brush against his thigh, making him jump slightly. “What we should have been doing all this time.”

For a moment Rey could feel the tendrils respond to her touch, but the next she was being pushed away.

“No,” Kylo growled. “You’ve made it very clear you don’t care for me.”

“But,” Rey protested. “Isn’t this what we both wanted?”

“ _Leave_.”

* * *

REY’S DIARY

8-28-2015

“Matt” came back to the lab. It was really awkward. 

I couldn’t stop thinking about his dicks and why he rejected me. 

I feel sad about it and I don’t know why.

* * *

KYLO’S LOG

9-12-34 ABY

Perhaps I should reassign FN2187 to help Rey again. I do not think I can keep up with her fickle ways. 

* * *

REY’S DIARY

8-29-2015

THAT COWARD!!!

Not that I don’t appreciate having Finn back, but UGH!!!!!!!!

* * *

KYLO’S LOG

12-12-34 ABY

It is for the best that I didn’t return to the lab, but I pine for her every day now. Why is my heart so set on her when I know it would never work?

* * *

KYLO’S LOG

13-12-34 ABY

I’m not sure how she managed to sneak inside the throne room, but it was quite a shock when the Generals and I walked in to find her naked on my dais.

I will never hear the end of this.

* * *

REY’S DIARY

9-5-2015

Okay, so THAT didn’t work, but Finn has given me the access codes to his quarters. 

I could kick myself for not letting him fuck me sooner.

* * *

KYLO’S LOG

15-12-34 ABY

I gave in. I knew if I touched myself, I would only think of her, even knowing she does not love me. But she left her undergarments in my bed and I was weak.

May the darkness give me strength.

* * *

REY’S DIARY

9-7-2015

Ran into Kurik today. Apparently Kylo gave her his blessing if we truly loved each other. But she’s still afraid of the other generals, so she requested a transfer, which he granted. She’s leaving tomorrow.

Now I can’t stop thinking about Kylo, what he told Kurik, and how he used a disguise just to be near me. 

He’s really a big softie, isn’t he?

* * *

Kylo took off his mask with a sigh as he stepped into his quarters. It had been a nerve-wracking day, what with the hints of a coup forming and a surprise from Rey potentially around every corner. At least everyone thought they were already fucking.

A figure emerged from the shadows and he nearly jumped, but it was only Rey, fully clothed this time. 

“What are you doing here?” he growled.

“I’d like to talk,” she said, a sad look in her eyes.

He laughed. “ _Now_ you wish to talk? After rejecting me many times? After embarrassing me in front of my generals?”

Her brow knit together with worry. “Sorry, I let myself get carried away. I’ve just always wanted to meet an alien. And I-I’ve never been attracted to other humans.” 

Kylo moved toward his favorite chair. “So that’s why you were so upset when you first saw my face?”

“Yes.”

“And why you pursued Lieutenant Kurik?”

“Yes.” 

Kylo turned to her. “Why did you refuse to dine with me?”

Rey shifted nervously. “Because Kurik thought she would be punished for holding my hand. I was angry at you for making such a cruel rule.”

“I believe that’s one of General Hux’s rules, not mine,” Kylo said as he sat.

“I know that now. Kurik told me yesterday,” Rey said softly. “Before that I was just...horny, I guess. After I saw how different we are.”

Kylo sighed and gestured for her to sit. “And now?”

Rey blushed, unable to look him in the eye. “Now I... don’t know. I just know things can’t continue like this. Not with the way I feel now.”

Kylo leaned in, curious. “Your feelings for me have changed?”

Rey nodded, curling up into herself even more. He stood, and leaned over her chair, caging her in with his arms. “How?”

She snuck a shy glance at him. “I-I realized that you’re sweet. To me at least. You tried to get close to me even when I was awful to you. And I think you didn’t reject me because you hate me, I think you rejected me because it didn’t feel right. Not without knowing where we stood.”

Kylo felt his heart swell and he reached out to tilt her face toward his. “Rey, I fell for you the moment you arrived.”

As her lips parted in wonder, he leaned in to kiss her. Rey whimpered and wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued. Soon, she was pulling him down, hungry for more. 

“Perhaps we should slow down…” he said, pulling away. 

Rey gave him a pleading look. “We could move to the bed?”

He nodded and they stood, Rey’s hands pulling fabric off her body as she hurried to his bedroom. He followed obediently, in awe of her eagerness.

Rey climbed onto his bed, and it was then that he realized just how hard his heart was beating. He’d seen her naked several times now, but this was so very different. 

“Your clothes,” she murmured, eyes darting to where his cock stiffened in his pants. 

His clothes were off in an instant, and he preened when Rey’s eyes widened at his growing cock. 

“It’s so beautiful,” she whispered as she gently reached out to touch him. The tendrils wiggled under her fingers and Rey giggled. Kylo bit his lip to keep from groaning.

“They’re sensitive?” she asked. He nodded, which only spurred her exploration onwards.

“And your second cock?”

“Second?” Kylo blinked. “No, no, it’s part of the same organ. It feels everything the main one feels.”  
  
“Amazing, tell me more,” Rey said as she pressed a kiss to it before slipping the blunt head between her lips. 

This time he couldn’t keep from moaning as her wet mouth began to slide down his length. “It-It keeps growing as we age. My father had four when I was a kid. He probably has six now? My third should start soon.”

Rey’s eyes darted up to his, burning with desire. She began to suck with great vigor, and her other hand came up to stroke at his second growth in tandem with her mouth. Kylo didn’t think he’d ever felt anything so marvelous before.

She sucked until his legs nearly turned to meiloorun jelly before suddenly pulling away. “Refractory period?”  
  
“Sorry what?”

Rey smiled up at him. “How long do you need to recover between orgasms?” 

Kylo frowned. “Hours. Why?” 

Rey pressed another kiss to his cock before laying back on the bed and spreading her legs. “So I don’t make you come too soon, Tiger.” 

Her slit opened like a fresh blossom greeting the sun, and Kylo found himself entranced by it.

“Tell me,” he breathed, kneeling between her legs. “How do I pleasure you?”

Rey inhaled sharply. “Y-you can touch it, or lick it.”  
  
She pointed to a hard, little bump. “This is the most sensitive part, be gentle with it at first. And below that, there’s a hole where you can stick your tongue or your fingers or your cock…” 

He ran a finger over the moist skin, just inside the edge of the first petals, making her shiver. “Yes, like that.” 

Emboldened, he found the hole and entered her with one finger. As he pushed in and out, she encouraged him with soft moans of pleasure. He dipped his face down to see if he could lick her sensitive bump as well and she nearly screamed, grinding her hips against his face.

He kept going, and before long Rey was pulling herself away from him, so he stopped.

“Did I hurt you?” he asked as she panted beneath him.

Unable to speak, she shook her head vigorously. Her voice was rough when she finally found the words. “No, I had an orgasm.”

Kylo frowned. “But you did not grow wider.”

Rey raised her eyebrows, and he quickly realized that perhaps this was not a trait their species shared. “No matter, I can just use one.”

“Wait,” she said, grabbing his wrist. “I have another hole…”  
  
Now it was his turn to raise his eyebrows. She turned around and exposed another, tight-looking hole on her backside, just above the first. He ran a careful hand over it and saw her muscles clench in response.  
  
“Do you have any lubricant?” she asked. “We’ll need it for my ass.”  
  
Thankfully he had acquired some, just as a precaution. When he returned to her, Rey instructed him to pour some on her ass and push it in with his fingers.

She took him between her thighs as he prepared her ass, grinding her hot flesh against his tendrils, urging him on until he could fit three fingers inside the tight hole. Then she carefully eased herself onto his first growth just as he pushed his second into her.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,” Rey cried out as he filled her, each of the holes a completely different sensation, though he could feel himself through the thin walls of her body.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked quickly.

Rey whimpered and shook her head. “Never been so _full._ And I can feel your things moving inside me.” 

Kylo thrust gently, earning a pleased moan as her muscles tightened around him, and he kept going. It was heavenly the way the ridges inside her grasped at him, caressing his tendrils, his shaft, his tip as he moved inside her.

“Amazing, you’re amazing, Rey,” he groaned as she began to push back, her body sliding down his lengths with ease. The sight was wholly unlike anything he’d seen before, nothing like the holovids he’d watched.

“Fuck,” Rey whined. “You’re getting bigger.” 

“About to come,” he whispered, leaning down to kiss her neck. 

She shifted and Kylo felt her fingers brushing against his length where their bodies met, and not long after her inner muscles clamped down hard around him as she cried out once more.  
  
That was all it took to send him over the edge. His mind went blank as he came, only distantly aware of her cries of pleasure as his cum and his seeds spilled inside her, locking them together until his cock softened.

When his awareness returned, Rey was clenching around him again.  
  
“Kylo,” she whined, sweat glistening on her skin. “It’s so much. It won’t stop coming out.”

He felt a seed pass from his knot into her, shuddering at the feeling. His cum was oozing out of her slowly, staining his sheets, but he didn’t care. He rolled them over and pressed her back against his chest.

“It’ll be a while, sweetheart,” he murmured into her hair. “I’ll make it better.” 

He massaged her hips and her back, helping to pop the seeds inside so they could leak out with his cum. They’d be unfertilized unless she was in heat, which Rey told him humans did not have. Eventually she grew more comfortable and they basked the splendor of shared bliss. 

“That was incredible,” Rey sighed happily.  
  
“More incredible than I could ever imagined,” Kylo said, holding her closer to him. “No holovid could have ever prepared me for all of that.

Rey twisted in his arms, as much as she could with him still inside anyway. “Kylo… Were you-?”  
  
“Hmm?”

She blinked. “Were you a virgin before this?”

He shrugged. “Yes. Does it matter?”

Rey shook her head quickly. “No, but…”

“But?”  
  
She gave him a wicked smile. “If that was your first time, I can’t wait until you have some experience.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are wondering, Kylo's dick is inspired by this tweet. https://twitter.com/persimonne666/status/1332868723233972225


End file.
